Let's Not Fall in Love
by TheWinterMe
Summary: 2k12 'verse. A place to store Raphril vignettes from an AU perspective - Concept/Blonde April. Fluffy one-shots; non-chronological.
1. Let's Just Stay Like This

_Raphril vignettes for your enjoyment._

 _I imagine that the original concept of April would have her be bubbly, definitely have a nice contrast when paired off with Raphael._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

It was a clear night, she believed, to read a novel out on the balcony of the apartment. The fresh air and bright lights of the street seemed like a nice touch to deviate her thoughts away from the long day she had. Climbing out, and holding the book in one hand, April carefully stepped on the ledge, settling down until legs casually dangled off the edge. Peeking down from the third floor of the building, her eyes lingered at the people passing by. She smiled before opening her book to the page she left off.

After reading the novel _Don Quixote_ , she decided to pick up its satirical partner, _The Female Quixote_. April laughed as she continued the chapter, of the protagonist misplacing herself from reality to the fictional world of romance novels. Turning the page, she stopped, realizing that she too was living in a sense of misrepresentation. Meeting mutant turtles and discovering her alien powers didn't seem realistic, in the logic of normalcy. Resuming to read, April felt a few droplets on her skull. Lifting a hand out, the heavy rain began to descend, discouraging her from reading any further. Before hoisting from her seat, she froze as the rain suddenly ended. Curious to the clouds' unexpected change in weather, she tilted her head back and saw Raphael, who grabbed hold of a flag pole that attached from the apartment building, hovering so his physique covered her from the heavy pour. April laughed, kicking her legs enthusiastically, making him brightly smile.

"Thanks, Raph!" She exclaimed in a fruity tone. Raphael continued to hold on tight, content to make April laugh the way she did. The semi-soaked blonde reopened her book, causing his green irises to scan the pages, growing curious.

"What're you readin' about?" Her head tilted, happily staring at him.

"A novel about a maiden not realizing reality from her fictional novels." The terrapin leisurely nodded at her response.

"Sounds…interestin'." She chuckled, prior to folding the upper right hand corner of a damp page, closing the book and averting her attention to him.

"I think I've read enough for tonight."

"Yeah?" Raphael grinned.

"Yes," she nonchalantly replied. "We should head inside before we catch a cold."

"I think you're right." April shifted, giving him enough room for him to climb down. Once positioning himself on the slippery ledge, he hovered his hulking hands over her head, not wanting her to get drenched.

"Thanks again," she giggled, a slight blush appearing across his cheeks from the contagious laughter.

After helping her to stand, they carefully hobbled toward the open window, climbing into the dryness of her bedroom. Shutting the window behind him, he turned to face her, watching as she put the book on a shelf, and taking off her yellow raincoat and rain boots. Situating on the mattress, she waved him over to sit beside her. He did, and he nervously bit his bottom lip, avoiding her bright cerulean eyes. He noted that he was leaving a puddle of water on her bedding, though her gaze was too fixated on the bulky humanoid turtle that was him to mind. Growing self-conscious as the seconds passed by, Raphael finally peered at her, noticing a faint hue on her cheeks. Suddenly, a hand rose, thin fingers hovering over the left side of his face.

"What's this?" April questioned. "Is it a bruise?"

His expression fell, aware that she noticed the unappealing mark on his cheek.

"Nah, it's like a birthmark, or somethin'." Her fingertips gently stroked the dark spot, feeling his thick reptilian skin. "I know," he retorted after several seconds of silence, "it ain't pretty." April's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?" Her hand fell, leaving him disappointed that her caressing had left. "If that's ugly, then these are hideous." She pointed to the freckles on her face. "And these, too." Dragging down the collar of her shirt, she exposed the several light brown freckles that spread throughout her upper chest. Raphael immediately gasped, flailing his hands between them, rejecting her allegation.

"No! Of course they aren't hideous! Never!" April laughed loudly while straightening her shirt. Before he could say anything else, she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him while burying her face against his neck, leaving him flustered.

"You're really nice." He scoffed at her fib. "I really mean it. You always make me smile, even without trying." Nuzzling closer, she whispered, "Besides, red is secretly my favorite color."

He became motionless at her remark, hands clutching the sheets underneath them. Even though he wasn't one-hundred percent sure if what he heard was correct, he hugged her in return, inviting the warmth of her skin, trying to lock away this moment into his memories.

Maybe, he thought, being loved wasn't so bad.


	2. In Love with You

He watched as she gracefully twirled in the studio, all while he silently sat on the cool waxed floor, offering his full attention. The soft rhythmic melody of piano notes coming from the stereo helped guide her steps, as she danced around, eyes closed, concentrating. Once April stepped in her attire, music on and ready, she transformed into a swan before his eyes. She wore a noir leotard, pastel pink colored tights, and a rosier shade of pink for a satin skirt. On her toes, she spun, tiptoed and leaped across the room, aweing him with every agile movement.

Green orbs locked at her delicate form, marveling her twirls and jumps and runs. To him, she was the most graceful dancer he had ever witnessed. Just a month before, neither knew of each other's existent. Yet, they were in a vacant room, together, as he observed her practicing ballet.

Her right arm gracefully lifted in the air, as the other reached out towards him, wrists gently tilting upward, in a manner of pure elegance. Finally, she ended in fifth position, arms above her head. As the tune ended, Raphael smiled and clapped his hands, making April eagerly jump for joy, ecstatic of her performance. She ran to where Raphael sat, landing on his lap, embracing him.

"Did you see?" April asked, tightening her hug. "I did it!" She squealed at her own happiness, while he timidly rested his giant hands against her lower back.

"You did amazingly." Pulling back, she beamed, fingers interlacing with his thick ones.

"Really?" He nodded.

Glancing downward, he spotted their united hands, the corners of his mouth lifting as a hue of crimson reached his cheeks. Letting his hands go free, she tucked a loose golden lock of hair behind her ear. "Do you think I'll do well tomorrow?" she whispered through the now soundless studio.

"Definitely." Raphael squeezed her arm in reassurance. "I'll try to sneak in, if I can. Or watch from outside, somehow." She played with the long tattered strips of his red mask, listening.

"You have to." Cerulean irises met emerald ones. "You're my good luck charm."

His heart immediately ceased its pulsation, breathing faltering, skin turning ice cold, as he heard such sincere words. Over the weeks of knowing one another, they seemed more attuned with each other. Both strayed away from the others, to converse about anything they had their minds on. It became a routine of talking daily, finding time from their busy schedule to meet. Growing more accustomed, they enjoyed each other's company.

Seeing her walking the streets of Manhattan that one night, a spark arose within. Not knowing what it was, he set the feeling aside, but grew to acknowledge it in every moment they were close by.

Emerging from his deep thoughts, he glanced up, watching her tie her long, lightly damp, blonde hair back into a tighter bun. Her skin radiated, eyes shimmered against the florescent lights. Raphael hoisted, stretching his legs, prior to glancing at his phone.

"It's time for us to head back. It's pretty late." April frowned, but nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the recital, right?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yes." He smiled encouragingly. "I'll be there to cheer you on." He grabbed her bright pink bag from the bench, unzipping the restraint to give her an over-sized, black, cotton jacket to put on. As she sat on the ground, she began to untie the ribbons of her slippers with nimble fingers, then carefully placing them aside as he handed her a pair of sneakers.

Once ready, she silently hummed the tune for her performance, following him out the window they sneaked in from, meeting the chilled air of that late autumn night.


	3. I Want You to Stay

Sitting by the edge of her kept bed made him extremely tense. Twiddling his large thumbs, he glanced around the dim lighting of the room, admiring the various watercolor paintings. An aspiring interest, she claimed. His gaze traveled toward her desk, textbooks neatly organized by thickness in volume, pencils carefully placed in its ceramic holder, and laptop symmetrically situated on the right hand corner of her work space. His knee bounced, mind overflowing with lingering thoughts of the blonde, sensing that she was too trustworthy of others, making his heart sink at envisioning her being as such with just about anyone.

Visiting her so late at night wasn't premeditated. However, needing the get out of the lair, he thought of nowhere to go but her place. To him, April was understanding, someone who wouldn't turn him away if he needed a break from all the madness that went on with his family.

As the night prolonged, he was ready to leave so she could get some sleep after a tiring day of school. Sometimes, he believed he pestered her too much. Raphael suddenly froze when the gentleness of her hand landed on his forearm, making him look back at her, and noticing the plea in her eyes, desiring him to stay just a bit longer. Glancing back at the window, he granted her wish, and messaged his brothers about the impromptu arrangement. She dimly smiled, crawling into bed, before motioning him to join her under the covers.

Unnerving stirs swept throughout him as his heart fluttered, losing control of his senses while her lithe hand caressed the side of his face. Only noticing her soft smile, he tried to relax under her touches as his own hands remained motionless. They rested on their sides, facing one another, as silence took over the lowly lit bedroom. Hearing her faint giggle, his eyes focused elsewhere, as his cheeks transitioned into a crimson shade. Soft fingertips crept closer to his mask, lifting the material until revealing his bare face. Not once had Raphael felt vulnerable, yet, he did nothing but remain still as she continued. Shifting closer, her cerulean orbs carefully observed his thick skin, engrossed by its difference.

Again, several notions dashed through his head, as his eyes glossed over at her direction, peering over her features. Up close, he could clearly see the countless freckles that scattered across her cheeks, upper chest, and shoulders. The fair skin that differed his own, and the golden locks that fell gracefully seemed to brighten his grin. He yearned to brush the loose strands that covered part of her face, but hesitated, even as her fingertips hovered over his lips. He wondered if she could hear his embarrassingly loud heart pounding, as his ears did. His nerves were getting the best of him as his hands trembled.

"I like these," she whispered, while ineptly locking hands. Observing their size differences, he grew weary. The small hand carefully felt his calloused palm, reaching around to grab hold of his thumb. Closing his two fingers around her entire hand, the awareness of such dissimilarity was the only factor in his mind. Emerald orbs met sapphire ones, both unintentionally closing the gap between them, but stopped before zealous lips met. Raphael couldn't help but place his rough fingers against the softness of her face, enjoying the contrast as he gently stroked her freckled cheek.

"I like how soothing your skin is," tremulous tone exited his mouth.

Tucking fallen strands of blonde hair behind her ear, Raphael pulled her close, until the side of her face met his jaw. Wrapping her arms around him, she nuzzled his cheek alongside his, while the terrapin brightly smiled against the crook of her neck. She squealed when he rolled to his carapace, bringing her to lay on his chest. Pulling back, her hands curiously gripped the upper edge of his plastron, ring finger tracing his lightning bolt incision. Longing expressions appeared, craving the kiss that both grew to long for. April lowered, as he rose to capture her lips. Body melting against the bedding, Raphael shut his eyes, mesmerized by the velvetiness that fell upon his roughness. His hand supported her lower back as the other positioned behind her neck, pushing forward to deepen the kiss. Chaste, but deeply meaningful, their first intimate moment would be forever engraved in their memories; especially his.

Once breaking away, timid faces stained with embarrassment, gazes aiming elsewhere.

"Stay over?" April casually requested. He glanced back, and agreed, prior to pulling the covers over them to invite the heavy slumber. Slim digit poking against his pronounced snout, she joyfully asked, "That was your first kiss, right?" Raphael only nodded coyly, making her chuckle before resting her head against his rigid torso. "Mine, too."


	4. In Our Own World, Say I Love You

The heater broke, leaving April to shield herself from the freezing temperature by sleeping under several blankets that bitter night. Raphael urged her to let him call his brother. But, she refused to be a nuisance. Instead of pushing, he opted to stay, telling her that the cold weather wouldn't bother him, and instead would bring some warmth to her. The blonde believed, ignoring his faint blush, and let him stay the night.

An inviting smile greeted him.

He hid his reddened cheeks, ducking down, as a bulky hand covered his whole face.

Crawling over, slim fingers caressed his shoulder, before placing herself on his lap. Moving his hand away, she caught his surprised expression.

His eyes enlarged. Sensing his heart pound and prolonged breathing, Raphael sucked in a breath just as she draped her arms around him. He felt dizzy.

"Don't be nervous," she whispered, leaning forward to rest her face against his shoulder. "It's only us." He nervously laughed at her reassuring words. Still, he couldn't help thinking if this was a dream or not. No way would a girl want to spend her time with a mutant. Yet, there they were, alone in her dimmed bedroom, listening to the heavy rainfall from outside that late evening.

A thick unsteady hand reached her loose fallen hair, twirling long strands around his finger, fascinated by its floral scent. The other trailed to her lower back, to twist the hem of her tank top. When she giggled, he froze. Green quickly glanced at blue, astonished by the slight movements against his body.

Raphael fell backwards, April on top, faces close. Her bright smile made him nervous, again.

 _Why isn't she afraid? And not repulsed by our differences?_

Delicate fingers busied themselves, eager to unfasten the knot of his mask. Right hand lowered from her waist, as the left remained occupied in her golden locks.

"You have a lot of hair," he coyly commented. "I like it." Her brow raised, making him stutter. "It's…it's very...yellow." Wincing at his own comment, he pulled away.

"Thanks. And, you're sweet," she retorted once feeling his palm caress her backside to behind her thigh, then cupping the inside her knee. "Very sweet." Lowering, she placed a peck on his warm coarse skin, right above his cracked incision. He shuddered at the butterfly kisses, continuing to play with her hair, closing his eyes, ears listening to the droplets that continued to descend.

Finally, her lips found his. Instantly losing and clinging to one another, as he desperately wished to abandon any foreseeable doubts that would dismiss their blossoming relationship. Their kiss seemed less innocent, as they once were. Hunger and keenness inclined, ensuring more of their hidden desires.

He recounted the moments he would secretly sneak glances, whenever she visited the lair. Every time she had to leave, he was always the first to volunteer to walk her home. And she always agreed. Maybe she was being polite, he thought, but those tiny instances of her locking arms with him, squeezing his shoulder before he took his leave, would constantly make him wonder.

 _She was just being nice._

One late evening, his new human friend quickly ran over to her side, asking her if he could be the one to walk her home, making the red masked turtle slump disappointedly. April seemed to hesitate, but agreed. He hadn't noticed her glancing back, mirroring his expression.

Raphael lingered at the entrance, wanting to follow. Looking over his shoulder, and seeing his brothers weren't around, he made a quick dash topside.

Hiding among the shadows, he spotted them walking together. But, their arms weren't linked, as her hands were tucked deep in her coat's pockets. He squinted, ears perked to listen to the teen's obnoxious talk about hockey. She would only nod, focusing her gaze ahead.

Stealthy, he followed behind, until they reached her apartment. He frowned in annoyance as the boy tried to hint on a date with her; to visit him at his practices.

"Maybe," she answered nonchalantly. A toothy grin appeared across the teen's face before leaving.

"She's totally into me, man!" He would gossip. "Trust me. No girl can resist Casey Jones." Raphael only rolled his eyes, knowing the truth. "Hey," Casey grabbed his arm, "you always seem to spend time with her. Put in a good word for me, yeah?" A scowl hinted him to remove his hand away.

"I ain't gonna be your wing man." Raphael growled, piercing green eyes narrowing. "Do it yourself." He forcefully pulled his arm away from his grasp.

They sat together, outside on her balcony, aimlessly watching the city lights before them.

"Casey asked me to go to his hockey game yesterday."

 _Ouch._

This was it, he thought. She was going to go, get closer to him, and be together.

"Well, have fun—"

"I said no," April interrupted.

"R-really?" he cleared his throat, "I mean, how come?"

"I don't like sports. Besides," she nervously tucked a loose strand behind her ear, "you're supposed to visit me. I don't want to miss that." The terrapin blinked.

"You...like my visits?"

"Of course. You're so nice..."

 _Nice?_

"I'm nice?" If his brothers could listen to this conversation, they would burst in laughter.

"Yeah."

 _She likes nice guys. But, I'm not nice._

Interlacing her fingers with his, she leaned the side of her head to rest atop his broad shoulder, closing her eyes as he sat in silence. His smile grew, cheeks blushing while he too tipped his head over to hers.

Her smile faltered, body sinking to the mattress, just as his fingertips moved away from her smooth skin. Stilled, the terrapin continued to lock gaze at her sleeping form, bashfully smiling as his emerald irises skimmed. He watched as she shifted to lie on her back, an arm lifting to rest over her head, as the other clutched the covers to warm herself from the cold night.

Raphael rolled to his carapace, hands folded over his plastron, staring ahead while waiting for sleep, but the excitement and nervousness made it difficult. Never had he imagined he would share such an intimate moment with a girl.

He silently chuckled, while peeking over at her.

Finally, slumber arrived.

His cheeks were flushed, but felt cozy and relaxed, yet confused when he awoke to see himself fully buried underneath three layers of covers. Sitting up, he glanced around the room after tugging down the blankets over his head, and noticed April was missing, but soon relaxed once she entered the room.

"Glad you're finally awake." She was dressed casually, out of her pajamas and into her gray flowing skirt and pink long sleeve, cheeringly walking over to him. "You overslept, but I messaged your brothers that you're alright." Raphael stretched his arms over his head, nodding her a thanks.

"Sorry I woke up late," he apologized, lowering his arms. "I usually wake up on time." He caught her tender smile, causing him to look away before the crimson hue would appear.

"You were shaking during the middle of the night," she revealed, making him lift his head, staring at the cerulean gaze.

"Really?"

She nodded, "yeah. Your skin felt icy cold. So, I covered you up." April giggled at the recurring image of last night. "Once you were under the covers, you immediately wrapped your arms around me, waking me up, and burying your face against my neck." Mortified, Raphael halfway tucked his head into his shell.

"Sorry," he mumbled, cheeks burning from the embarrassment. He hadn't meant to be overly responsive.

"It's okay. Once you warmed up, you were cozy to hold on to." He shut his eyes, not noticing her slim finger twirling a lock of golden hair before trucking it behind her ear. "I told you. It's only us."

Awkward silence deluded them from further conversation, until she noticed the time.

"I think your brothers will be expecting you." Leaning forward, her eyes flickered toward his, shyly staring, as his own gaze merged with hers.

Once the morning sun hit his skin, he ran over the buildings, on his way home after a quick farewell. A smiled then appeared, remembering the softness of her body that was up against rigid shell, curves meeting hard plastron, and golden locks tangled around his fingers as her arms draped around him.

He wished for another embrace with the girl; one more moment to caress her, and to grow the courage to tell her—

"I love you."

He bit his protruding bottom lip.

 _Maybe, if we had our own little world._


	5. What Should I Do

Corpulent fingers gripped the edge of the bed, heavy gaze fixated on his bulky elbow and knee paddings, while stilled within the dim lighting of the bedroom. The armor laid neatly on a nearby chair, leather belt over its armrest, as the pair of sais leaned against the familiar wall.

Raphael glanced back after sensing her shift, but looked away as she remained asleep. He couldn't help but contemplate at their blossoming relationship. Even after months of being together, disbeliefs continued to drift.

He felt lost.

With a simple stare from the blue eyed blonde, excitement and ravenous longing would arise within himself.

A hand ran over his face, after inspecting its green, three-fingered, grotesqueness. He recalled when she tenderly wrapped her slim fingers around his bulky ones, ignoring such foreignness. He couldn't help thinking why she wouldn't see such differences between them, when he always had.

 _It wasn't meant to be. It wasn't meant to last. Sooner or later, it would shatter._

The terrapin slightly hoisted to peek through the window, seeing the empty streets from afar. Now was the chance, he thought, to leave and never return. Even after days of wondering, she would get over it, and move on.

It was bound to end, anyway.

He tiredly exhaled, peeking over his shoulder, and smiled as she peacefully slept. He was fortunate to have her brighten his day, any and every day of the week.

Without her, he would long for her gentle caress, soft kisses trailing along his jawline, and the way she habitually caused his heart to flutter. He would miss the curves alongside his rigid shell, yellow locks tangled around his fingers, and the bright smile every time they were together, alone or not.

Shaking his head, he removed the thick blanket over his lap, readying to leave as he began to tie his tattered red mask over his eyes, hands then hovering over his belt. He could stealthy slip out, disregard her text messages, phone calls, any way of contact, and just forget.

He would even try to neglect the memory of the day they saw one another. The moment their eyes met; her glossed cerulean irises pleading for help as he stood a few feet behind, sais in his strong grip. Both of them unaware they would meet again, but they did. It was destiny.

 _What should I do?_

He groaned. It didn't feel right to end things when everything was going well. So then, why would it even cross his mind?

The terrapin frowned at his cowardliness, fingers letting go of his belt, letting it fall back onto the chair.

 _I can't let you go._

"Raphael?" Quickly, the surprised terrapin turned around, meeting April's sleepy gaze. "Are you leaving?" The blonde yawned, a nimble hand finding her hair, as the other pulled down the covers.

"Umm."

"Without saying goodbye?" He felt a slight tug in his heart, wincing at her sudden tremulous tone. Such disappointment resonating in her voice didn't feel right.

"Of course not," he replied back, smile concealing guarded worries. Slipping his mask off, and setting it down again on the wooden desk, he made his way over to her. Watching her radiant smile made him ashamed of his earlier thoughts. Her arms reached out, inviting him for an embrace.

"I'm glad to hear that."

She snuggled close, face burying against his rigid plastron, as her fingertips roamed within the ridges of his carapace. Soothing gentleness always made him forget. But, after it was over, his fears would come back.

"April?"

"Yeah?"

Glancing down, he noticed her eyes were closed, smile holding firmly in place, as she took pleasure in his closeness. The tips of his fingers massaged her bare shoulders, amazed at her cooing sighs by his simple touch. April was in his arms, and he wasn't letting go.

"Don't let me leave you tonight." He didn't get a response, only a slight nod after tightening her hug.

 _Yes, I love you._

Raphael smiled, sinking his body further into the mattress, while shutting his eyes. Insecurity had always been his downfall. His pessimistic view evaded him from ever finding happiness. He needed her.

Still not sure if this would last, he knew the human girl did in fact welcomed his love for her. Simple touches explained she wasn't repulsed by him. Compassionate words revealed she cared. And intimate moments exhibiting velvety whimpers showed he was right for her, no matter what he was.

Raphael cradled the sleeping blonde, lips pressing against her forehead, prior to shutting his eyes. Eventually, he would leave, before eagerly returning the next day.

 _My heart stays with you._


	6. Goodbyes after Frequent Meet-ups

_Warning: Sensual moments ahead._

* * *

He felt relieved. All those instances of lying to his family, about visiting April, and the times he snuck out relentlessly, were now faded into memories. They let them be and gave them their limited space. All was well, for the time being.

They sat on her bed, with the thick comforter surrounding them, as winter arrived earlier than expect. And waited. Raphael couldn't help but feel anxious. He lacked courage once again. Sitting on his knees, thick fingers played with his leather belt, glancing around the room, before aligning his gaze on her.

Before he knew it, her hand caressed his forearm, following upward, until stroking his bulging bicep.

"I'm not scared," she whispered, dulcet tone forcing reptilian skin to shiver. If she wasn't, he shouldn't be either.

Scooting her forward, massive hands firmly held her hips, turning her around, situating her on his lap.

Their legs outstretched comfortably, bulging arms around her petite form, chin resting alongside the crook of her neck. He buried his snout within loose golden locks, taking in the fruity aroma from that morning's shampoo, hair still slightly damp. Cerulean eyes remained open, hoping he would let her turn to face him, yearning to see his enticed expression. The turtle was too immersed, running his rough gargantuan hands all over her, whispering how soft she was, rose tint arising across her face from the compliment.

Her small hands snatched his corpulent fingers, as he began to trace his pronounced snout over the scattered freckles of her cheek, holding her in place. Her nails ineptly dug into his wrists once his teeth grazed the thin strap of her tank. She quietly gasped when the strap roughly snapped at her skin, then sighed contently when lips met warm flesh. Kicking away the covers, she brought her knees up, hoping he would continue and curious to what he'd do next.

Her closed mouth entrapped the fervent moan, eyes fluttering shut, as she sank further into his arms. All the mellow quality times they spent together, made it more meaningful at the given moment. He couldn't help but pull the straps down, thumbs massaging her revealing cleavage. She bit her bottom lip, eager for his fingers to slide beneath the material, longing for his kisses to finally reach her waiting lips.

An impatient hand gripped his thigh, rigid muscles against her palm. She sensed him twitch from her unsuspecting touch, though he didn't stop her. Instead, he encouraged her by tugging her top down, letting her breasts free from its restraint, cool air numbing her.

Patiently, she waited for his copious hands to take hold of her, as the sensations of want remained from his previous ministrations. She imagined herself arching from the greedy massage, warm calloused palms never leaving, crying for more. But, the moment never came. Still, she waited.

He let out an elongated breath, envisioning her, eyes remaining shut. Even though they kept such intimacy limited, he still wondered how she would look like. As he laid in bed, in the privacy of his room, he fantasied, endlessly. The way her long golden locks would fall over her shoulders, hiding her hue, the way her blue eyes would fog up, and the way she would moan just for him, always made him swell. Letting go of the material which now rested below her waist, his hands trailed upward, passing her stomach, rib-cage, until fingertips lastly reached up.

The focused terrapin grunted when her arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingers clutching rigid biceps, waiting eagerly. He was close, heavily breathing with anticipation, and ready.

The strong tap against the window, however, swiftly strayed him away, interrupting.

He was thankful to have faced away from the window, allowing his carapace to hide them both. Hopefully, the intruder wouldn't know what they were doing. Turning slightly to the right, green eyes widened when spotting his brother on the ledge, giving him a stern look. April hadn't noticed, still enraptured by his prolonged tenderness, but did once he pulled the straps back on her shoulders, bringing the covers over her. She blinked, confused to the sudden abruptness.

"Raph?" Instead of answering, the surprised turtle cleared his throat once he left the comfort of their embrace, heading over to the window. Leonardo had already let himself in, arms folded over his chest.

"Raphael. It's late." The younger sibling rolled his eyes, reaching beside him to grab the sais from April's desk.

The flustered blonde hadn't turn around, as she tried to fix her hair with one hand, tucking loose strands behind her ear, as the other desperately gripped the sheets.

"Yeah. Didn't have to come and check on me, though." She overheard their conversation, and the vexed tone in his voice gradually increasing.

"I did, since you weren't answering any of our texts, or calls." The red-clad brother exhaled an annoyed sigh, not bothering for another dispute. He wanted him to leave as soon as possible, without finding out what they were up to a few minutes ago.

They still hadn't realized the two had been occasionally intimate. Neither his family, nor hers, knew anything about it. He wasn't ready.

"You ready?" Leonardo interrupted again.

"Yeah," he stammered, glancing back at April, who turned to face them, covering her chest with the bedding, top back in its place. "I was just heading back." Leonardo cocked his head, pressing his lips together in thought, trying to analyzing the scene before him. However, Raphael forcefully bumped his shoulder with his, detaching the sibling from his thoughts.

Courteously, the leader waved goodbye to April, prior to exiting the room first.

Raphael lingered, embarrassed, but mostly felt guilty for leaving so soon. He peered over his broad shoulder, making sure his brother was far away enough, before rushing over to her.

She squeaked, eyes enlarging once his lips pressed against hers, an arm pulling her closer. The excitement grew within her once more, as he slowly opened his mouth, capturing her bottom lip, and again to coyly sneak the tip of his tongue pass her lips. A moan left her, twice, thrilled to have him deliver such a farewell kiss. She begged for more, not caring if his copious mouth would stifle her. But before she could place her hands around his neck, furthering their kiss, he broke apart. Disappointingly, April tugged his wrist, wanting him to stay.

"Next time?" His rare stiff smile left her unsteady, as the kiss left her entranced. The flushed blonde nodded stupidly, watching him take his leave.

Once waving him off, she fell on the mattress, giggling happily as the moment replayed over and over again. The desire was still there, even though he went home. He had told her there would be a next time. Thinking about his low husky voice, and his caress and promise, made her smile, excited for their next meet-up.

She pulled the heavy comforter over her head, beaming, trying to quickly fall asleep, so tomorrow would arrive.


End file.
